Sugitsu's kind of girl
by Izzi89
Summary: Team Taka was at another of a pit-stops; it was a little village by the name of "Yumegakure"


**A\N: this is a one shot.. hope you like it. The story will be written as (His view/Her view) Enjoy ****:**

Suigetsu's kind of girl:

Suigetsu:

Team Taka was at another of a pit-stops; it was a little village by the name of "Yumegakure" _-Dreamvillage-_ when I heard that I giggled: "Hah somebody's cocky" but nobody laughed.

That bugged me, but I soon got over it. I yawned, Man I really need some action.

Emi:

I was really really late for work that morning, and so was my coworker\best friend Minori-Chan.

We were hurrying down the usual root to work, and the thing was, yesterday Minori had gone on her first date, and she wasn't shutting up about it.

"Oh and I still didn't tell you the best part, his name is Akio-kun _-glorious hero-_ , and I think he's going to ask me out again, oh my gosh he is sooo cute, wait till you see him, you wont believe your eyes"

Minori said all of that in about three seconds, so you can imagine how much I've been listening to for the last ten minutes.

At that moment Minori-Chan stopped walking as she said something, I continued moving as I turned around to see what the matter was, and that was my mistake.

I stupidly tripped on something and fell, just to find my self at someone's feet.

"Hey are you alright?".

Suigetsu:

The girl looked up at me, I stared at her face, she had big brown eyes and chubby cheeks, and I like girls that are not tooooo skinny, she also had very short brown hair, which I also like, and cute button nose, like a cherry on a sundae.

She was blushing like crazy, and I like shy girls _"Unlike Karin"_ I thought to myself.

I helped her up as I added with a smirk: "you should watch where you're going"

"Sorry, I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to… I'm sorry" the girl started, and she went on and on about how sorry she was, and how she didn't mean to.

"Suigetsu! Come on you idiot!" yelled Karin in her usual annoying ordering voice.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, Fatty" I muttered to my self.

"What did you say!" Karin demanded, I would've ignored her if Sasuke hadn't walked away so far, I sighed _"Why am even with these fools?"_.

Emi:

The guy walked away after the red haired girl called out to him, I watched him from behind, his cool white hair glittering from behind, I could almost hear the angels singing.

"Emi-Chan! C'mon we're going to be late"

I woke up from my day dreaming at what she said, just to notice how much she had passed me "C-coming Minori-Chan"

I said that then hurried to catch up with her.

When we got to the little café we worked in, we got a lecture from Haruka-Sama for being late again, she promised that if we were ever late again that: "!#$%^&*)(&^%$##!" then she barged away.

"Well that went better than I thought" Minori said simply as she shrugged, and went to join the gossip group.

I put my name tag on and fixed my hair, I was on waitressing round again, I sighed, a shy girl like me would obviously prefer to stand back, and help behind the scenes, but what can I do.

I heard the girls giggle, squeal and whisper as they peeked from behind the curtain.

I walked over to see what all the fuss was about, I figured that it was about a good looking customer or something.

"Oh my gosh look at him he's soo cute"

"I know, look at that face he's like an angel"

"Forget the face look at his butt"

"But, um Hana-Chan he's.. uh sitting"

"Oh no look at that red head, he has a girlfriend!"

"Ohhhh" The girls all sighed with disappointment, but then Hana-Chan suddenly yelled: "No look! I think he's ignoring the eye flirt, she's not his girlfriend, he's available!"

This time they all sighed with relief, but I couldn't understand, why were they all acting like this over one customer.

Suigetsu:

We were sitting at a small restaurant; everything was happening the same way it always would:

Karin was still acting like freak, Juugo was totally spaced out, and Sasuke well, was being Sasuke.

I sighed then I frowned and leaned on my hand as I took a sip out of my water bottle. I looked around; the girls were acting like they always do, and frankly I never understood why, what does Sasuke have that I don't.

I sighed again as I took another sip of water just to find out that my bottle was empty. I looked over at where the waitresses were crowding to see Sasuke, Hmm well at least hanging with Sasuke has its advantages.

I grinned and lifted my hand to call one over to our table, when I did all the girls panicked and were acting like chickens with no head, as I expected.

Emi: (A few moments earlier):

I pushed past some girls to stand next to Minori-Chan; I tapped her on the shoulder as I asked: "Um what are you all looking at?"

Minori didn't turn to face me she just continued gazing over at the people as she answered: "look at the guy at table seven, isn't he beautiful?"

I looked to the mentioned table; there was the white haired guy I had previously seen! Beside him was red haired girl with glasses, across from him was a black haired guy, and next to that guy sat an orange haired big guy.

"Which one?" I asked.

Minori looked at me with disbelief, then she said: "Uh the really really cute one"

I looked at her with confusion, so she sighed and said with annoyance: "the one with the black hair" then she looked back at him and let out a dreamy sigh as she said: "I think I'm in love"

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement, "Um Minori, what about Akio-san?"

Minori sighed then said in a dreamy voice: "Who?"

I sighed then said with a small smile as I looked at the table: "I like the guy with the white hair better"

At that moment the girl with the red hair was beating him senseless because he misinterpreted her comment _"Sasuke has a nice ass"_.

The corner of Minori's mouth dropped as she cocked an eyebrow at me then said: "you must be outta' your mind"

I shook my head and smiled lightly as I continued to watch him, at that moment he took a sip of his water bottle and found it empty, he grinned from the corner of his mouth and lifted his hand, he was calling for one of us.

The girls started freaking out:

"Oh my gosh they're goanna order, one of us gets to go to their table"

"I wanna' go"

"But you're on dishes duty today not serving"

"I don't care I'll wear you're suit"

"No way I'm the one who's going"

"Get away from me you maniac"

At that the girls started fighting, I was being pushed and tossed, and thrown left and right, then one of the girls fell backwards pushing me out into the restaurant.

Suigetsu:

Finally one of the girls was shoved out, she looked back at her friends, who all stopped and looked at her surprised, but then seemed to be Okay with her coming to our table, they all stood back and waited to see what was going to happen next.

She hesitantly made her way towards our table; she stood next to me looking at her feet shyly, then ask quietly and politely: "What would you like to order?"

"I would like a bottle of water and ice-cream" I answered.

She wrote it in her little note book, I stared at her face, she looked familiar: "Did we meet before?" I asked.

The girl almost jumped, but instead she dropped her book, she blushed until her face was fiery red, she bent down as she stuttered in a low voice: "Huh? N-no, I mean Yes, I mean.."

I didn't really understand what she said but when she picked up her note book she looked up at me, it was the same look.

"Oh yeah you're the girl from before, what a coincident."

But she didn't comment, her blush just got darker, if that is possible. She was acting like her hands were made of butter, she turned to Karin: "And you?"

"I'll just have a low fat strawberry milk shake" Karin answered in her annoying snotty voice.

The girl nodded and wrote down what she said, then turned to Juugo: "how about you?"

But Juugo was spaced out, looking at the birds out of the window: "Kyaku-san? _-Mister Customer-_" the girl said as she raised her voice a little over a whisper.

This time Juugo heard her, he smiled calmly as he refused to order anything. she turned to Sasuke, he asked for a glass of water. I waited for it, this is usually the part where they squeal and fall unconscious, but that didn't happen, she just nodded her head politely and walked away.

I watched her walk back to the back of the restaurant, and the moment she was close enough to the curtains, the girls grabbed her and pulled her in.

Emi:

When I approached the curtains, a bunch of hands popped out of nowhere and pulled me in.

The next thing I knew I was being interrogated:

"Was he even cuter in person?"

"What did he sound like?"

"Who's the red head that's with him?"

"What's his name?"

"Did you tell him I wanna go out with him?"

And lots more ridiculous questions, my answer to all of them was "I donno' ".

Finally they got tired of the same answer so they set me free, I prepared what they ordered, and of course:

"I wanna get him the glass of water"

"No that's my job"

"It has to be me, haven't you heard the saying: Given a glass of water by your future wife"

"No!"

"Nether did I, I just made it up… I'm going"

They were taking too long so I let them Fight it off as I grabbed a clean cup and poured some cold water in it, and put it on the tray as I walked back out.

Suigetsu:

About ten minutes later she came out, she calmly put each person's order in front of them. I was just about to start my ice-cream, when I noticed that she was staring at me and blushing. I put my spoon down and asked with confusion: "Can I help you?"

The girl jumped and stepped back as she stuttered nervously: "Huh? Um No, Sorry I…."

But as she was twisting to hurry back to the kitchen, she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her face.

I closed an eye as I watched tray fly on to a near table and crashed into some glasses, breaking them all. The tray slowly rolled and settled next to her.

She quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen, as she hugged the tray, her face was crimson red.

I smirked as I said to Sasuke: "You really have an effect on girls Sasuke"

He just looked away but Karin let out a sarcastic "Ha!", I looked at her from the corner of my eye and frowned as I asked in a board voice: "What?"

"You really don't understand woman do you, The girl wasn't even looking at Sasuke!"

I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at her with confusion, she sighed then added: "She has a crush on you, you idiot"

I raised my eyebrows high as I asked surprised: "Me? Why?"

Karin fixed her glasses as she said: "Hah! Beats me, she must be Mental or blind"

Karin continued yapping but I was no longer listening, I leaned on my palm as I slurped my water _"Hmm a crush on me, interesting"_.

Emi:

Of course I got scolded from Haruka-Sama; I heard words I didn't know existed, but in the end she just cut out the price of the glasses from my paycheck.

But that wasn't what was bothering me; I made a fool of my self in front of the first guy I liked.

I spent the rest of the evening crying over at Minori-Chan's place, she said it would be alright but I didn't believe her.

I was sure that my chance to ever be with him was over, not that I was actually planning on asking him out, oh no, I'm way to shy to do that.

Suigetsu: (That night)

Before I knew it was night time. Sasuke said that we'd probably be staying for another two days, that didn't bother me much, as long as I would get some action, which didn't seem to be happening.

But on the other hand I was still thinking about what Karin said, that's rare for me to do by the way.

Anyway I set my sleeping bag next to Sasuke's -One second before Karin could- and I crossed my arms underneath my head.

Sasuke was ignoring the world as usual, but that didn't bother me. As Juugo closed the lights I smiled then turned to Sasuke as I said: "You know about girls right? Of course you do they're chasing you around all day"

At that moment a heard a "Hmph" coming from behind me, I ignored as I finished my sentence: "must be tough"

Of course I got no response from him, but just the same I continued talking: "So what do you think I should do? That girl from the restaurant, according to Karin, likes me? What's your advice?"

Sasuke still didn't answer me, but it wasn't like I was actually expecting him to, I was just kind of thinking out loud.

But to my surprise, Karin answered my questioning: "Ask her out"

"Huh?"

"Ask her out, if she really likes you she'll accept"

I didn't answer, I was waiting for her to add more, but she didn't, that was strange. I looked over at her, her face was blushing and she had a dreamy look on her face as she stared at Sasuke.

I snapped my fingers to wake her up, she coughed then took off her glasses as she said: "I think if she really likes you she deserves a chance to go out with you, and if she says no it's not like you care that you'll look like an idiot, you manage to do THAT no matter what"

I frowned at her then looked back at the ceiling; I was starting to like the idea after all.

Suigetsu: (In the morning):

I woke up before everyone else, I looked around and yawned, it's just another boring morning.

I left the inn and stood in the street, what should I do now?

I remembered what Karin suggested yesterday, I thought it over one more time then shrugged, like she said I have nothing to loose.

I reached the restaurant and walked in, the place was empty, not much work in the morning I guess.

I walked up to the counter, there was a young blond girl there, she was kinda' beautiful, but she wasn't my kind.

I leaned on the counter with my elbow as I grinned, she closed the book she had in her hand and flashed me a welcoming smile as she said: "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm…." I started but I got stuck, how am I going to ask a girl out and I don't even know her name.

I crossed my eyebrows as I scratched my head, now how am I going to do this?

"Um do you have a girl that works here? she uh.. Has very short brown hair, and um… She's very clumsy, and is always blushing, she uh.. Well she served me here yesterday"

I knew that what I said wasn't much help, but that's about all I know about her.

The girl looked away thinking: "Hmm…"

I waited for a while, before she said with a smile: "Oh you must mean Emi-Chan, nice girl but very shy"

"_Well at least now I know her name"_ I thought that then said: "yeah that's her is she here?"

The girl shook her head then said: "No sorry, today's her day off, but that's her best friend if you want to talk to her" she said the last part as she pointed at a waitress standing at a distance talking to some guy.

I headed to her, "he he he Akio-kun stop it" I heard her say as she slapped the guy on the shoulder.

I tapped her on the shoulder and said: "Hey are you Emi-Chan's friend?"

She twirled her hair as she turned to face me, and when she did so her eyes widened as she yelled: "Hey you're… that guy"

"What guy?" the guy called Akio said with suspicion.

The girl ignored him and asked with interest: "yeah she's my friend why?"

I scratched my head and thought about how I should put it: "Um well.. I uh…. Well I was wondering if she… erm wanted to go out with me?"

"Yes!" she answered IMMEDIATELY.

"Uh Okay"

"Don't worry; she'll meet you at (Aicho)lake tomorrow at 8 O'clock sharp"

She was saying that as she ushered me out the door, I stood there for a second confused; then I slowly started walking away still confused.

"Hey um… Hey you!" I heard her yell from behind me. I turned around as she continued: "What's your friend from yesterday's name?"

I frowned and turned away, why are girls so annoying?

Emi:

Of course when Minori-Chan told me about what happened I passed out. I woke up to find her fanning me.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I remembered why I had fainted, and I almost fainted again, but I didn't.

"I- I'm fine Minori-Chan, thank you" I said as I tried to hold my self together.

Minori sighed from relief as she said: "you scared me there for a second, passing out like that"

"Sorry"

"Oh never mind that, so what are you going to do about your date?"

I thought about it, when Minori told me I was very surprised -obviously-. But it was a dream come true.

Minori-Chan went on and on about how cute it's going to be, I then asked: "Um Minori-Chan…. Did you ask for his name?"

Minori looked at me stunned, then put her hand behind her head and stuck her tong out a little as she said: "Sorry didn't think of it"

I sighed; tomorrow is going to be one special day.

Suigetsu:

The next morning I woke up kinda' early.

"Suigetsu! Where are you going?" Karin demanded from behind me.

I ignored her question, and put the sward on my back, I know it's weird to go on a date with a large sward, but I can't go anywhere with out it.

I raised my hand as I headed to the door and said to Sasuke, who was sitting next to the window: "Sasuke I'm leaving"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye as he said: "we're leaving at 10"

I closed the door behind me as I said: "Yeah yeah"

But before I left I heard Karin yelling to Sasuke: "Aren't you going to ask him where he's going?"

"No"

I giggled to myself _"Ha! in your face Ugly!"_

Emi:

I woke up very early that morning, not that I got much sleep last night any way.

And of course Minori-Chan was there to help me get ready. And to my horror she brought a lot of make-up with her.

I took a step back and waved my hands as I yelled: "Minori-Chan! You know that I don't like to wear this stuff"

Minori-Chan looked disappointed as she said: "But it's a special occasion, you're first date!"

I shook my head no, she looked down for a second, I felt bad but I really hated to look like a clown.

Minori-Chan was soon over it, she headed to my closet and opened it, she fumbled through it for a few moments then pulled something out.

Oh I know what that is, it's my short pink kimono, with the long sleeves, but why is she...

"Oh no, I can't wear that Minori-Chan, it's too short"

She threw it at me then pushed me to the bathroom as she said: "Oh shut up and put this on"

A came out in about 10 minutes "Oh my goodness, you look soooo cute Emi-Chan!" Minori squealed that the second she saw me.

I looked at my self in the mirror then said: "I still don't like it"

Minori-Chan grabbed me from the shoulder and force sat me on the bed as she said: "Oh stop complaining, you look fine, now let Haha-Minori _-MommyMinori-_ take care of you" she said that then grabbed a comb, and started doing my hair.

In about another 10 mins she was finished, she had tried many hairdos but in the end she just did a bun, but to tell you the truth I looked very different, a good different.

She then turned me around to face her, then grabbed her make-up bag and started fumbling through it; I leaned back as I yelled: "Hey Minori-Chan I thought I told you…"

She cupped my face between her hands, and pulled me closer as she said: "would you just trust me, I know what I'm doing"

After that she started putting make-up on me, of course she had to struggle to keep my face in place, but she managed.

Of course I tried to squirm a few times as she made her final touches, she then laid back and sighed, then smiled and handed me a small mirror without lifting her head from my bed.

I looked in the small mirror hesitantly, but I was shocked.

I heard her giggle then say: "Voila!"

I stared at the mirror then said: "Is this really my reflection?"

Minori just giggled in answer to my question, I was glad she didn't use much make-up, it was mostly skin colors. Some light pink lip-gloss, a LITTLE bit of powder, an unnoticeable amount of mascara, and just a tad of light light pink eye-shadow.

"You're a miracle worker!" I exclaimed.

"I know I…." but then she looked at the time and yelled "But I wish I knew magic, it's 8:05"

I screamed as I jumped to my feet, then repeated frantically: "I'm late; I'm so so late…"

Minori pushed me out the door as she yelled: "I know so leave NOW!"

I ran to Aicholake hoping I wasn't too late. I got there in about 5 mins (this is a very small village after all); I slowly walked around looking for my date.

As I was doing so, I walked over a large puddle of water, I didn't think much of it, but suddenly a hand stuck out of the very shallow puddle and grabbed my ankle.

I looked down at the arm with terror, then screamed with fear and fell unconscious.

Suigetsu:

I climbed out of the puddle and looked at the unconscious girl on the ground; I didn't think that my simple joke would lead to this.

I shrugged and picked her up and headed to a nearby bench, I laid her on it then sat next to her, I looked at her, my first impression I got was right, she was my kind of girl.

I watched other people come and go, and watched the different ways guys were getting dumped. I grinned, it was kinda' amusing.

Finally after about 7 and a half long minutes the girl finally started to come to. She sat up and held her head, I giggled as I said: "He he nice of you to join me"

She blinked twice and looked around, she was surprise then embarrassed, her face was slowly turning redder and redder.

"D-did you… bring m-me here" she stuttered.

I threw my arms behind my head as I answered in a very casual voice: "yeah I found you unconscious over there"

Her blush darkened and she seemed to be confused, "is something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh Mm N-no nothing" she murmured.

"Good, well…" I didn't know what to say, what do people talk about on dates?

"Um well I'm Masayoshi Emi" she suddenly said as she extended a hand.

I shook her hand as I grinned and said simply: "Suigetsu"

"Well I…" she stopped when she noticed the large sward leaning against the bench next to me. Her face changed a bit, then she gulped and said as she motioned at sward: "I uh guess you're a ninja?"

I didn't feel like explaining any thing so I looked away and said with a smirk: "you can say that"

She looked away for a second then said with a smile: "I can imagine how hard it is to have a friend like from the other day"

I grinned as I said: "yeah well I got used to the attention being on him, plus, it comes with its advantages"

"Yeah but, all day the girls are ignoring you and caring only about him"

"You didn't" I said.

She blushed, then giggled and said: "What about the girl that's with you? What's her problem any way? She seems really weird"

I laughed then said: "Yeah well she…."

Karin:

I had followed that idiot Suigetsu; I had to know what he was up to, Uh um for our teams' safety of course. I also dragged Juugo along.

I saw Suigetsu sitting with the girl and talking, I wanted to hear what they were saying but I was too far away.

"Juugo! Get your birds to hear what they are saying!" I demanded.

A bird landed on his finger, then flew to where the girl and Suigetsu sat.

In the beginning it was just useless small talk, I watched as the girl swung her legs back and forth, Yuk!

The girl started laughing at something Suigetsu said, Juugo laughed calmly.

"What did he say? Why is she laughing? Why are YOU laughing?"

He just smiled at me calmly, then said mysteriously: "Nothing"

I bit my bottom lip with frustration, then slapped his arm as I turned back to the couple and yelled: "Well then… get your dumb birds to listen better"

Emi:

I continued talking to Suigetsu for a long time, it turned out that we had…. Absolutely nothing in common, which was actually perfect.

"Okay what's your favorite…. day?" I asked with a smile.

"Tuesday" he answered simply.

"Really? I thought you'd like… Friday"

"Why?"

I shrugged and said: "I donno' I just did" then I leaned forward as I said in a challenging voice: "Okay now I got a real hard question for you"

He raised an eyebrow in anticipation as I continued leaning even more forward: "What's your favorite thing about me?"

Suigetsu looked away for a moment then answered with a smile: "That you're not Karin"

I stared at him surprised, that wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I figured that by his standards, that was a huge complement. It would probably translate to: _"Every thing about you"_

He turned back to me with a large grin pasted on his face; he leaned on his hand and asked: "how about you? What's your favorite thing about me?"

I stared at him for a few moments then said calmly: "Your eyes and your smile, especially your smile"

He seemed to be surprised at my answer and I didn't really know why, but he soon smiled again, my favorite kind, from the corner of his mouth.

Suigetsu:

We talked for a very long time, and I really REALLY started to like Emi, I watched her talking and smiled, but I knew I had to leave soon, actually too soon.

I looked at my watch, it was 10:15, I bet Sasuke already started leaving with out me.

I suddenly jumped to my feet; Emi stopped talking and looked up at me with great surprise.

"I have to leave now" I said quickly.

Emi looked disappointed and was about to say something when I interrupted her: "But, I'm gonna' leave you with something to remember me by"

I said that then suddenly leaned towards her, I kissed her slightly parted lips, then quickly stood straight as I said with a smirk: "Bye, Emi"

She didn't answer, I casually walked away grinning, leaving her sitting there, her face very red, and too shocked to even move. Yup she definitely was my kind of girl.

We were leaving the village when Sasuke asked me without even looking at me: "Why were you late?"

I looked away as I stretched and said with a small grin: "Nothing"

I looked over at Juugo and Karin who were suspiciously quiet, and asked with curiosity: "Why were you guys late?"

Karin blushed as she fixed her glasses, then said in a weird voice: "Huh Uh Nothing"

End.

**Authors' Note: I know the story seemed a bit out of character, and that the some characters got to do more talking then others, but I did my best, Please comment, and don't be afraid to critique, I'm always open for change and improvement. (I know, I talk too much)**


End file.
